onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 684 Prediction
I know I said i would wait for Jinbe, but after seeing Law get his hat knocked off, ITS ON!!! Zehaha!! Chapter 684: Plan B PG 1 *Smoker/Vero:*stare each other down* *Vergo:* darts at Smoker and punches with his haki* *Smoker:*counters it with his jutte and generates smoke around his fist* White... *Vergo: !! PG 2 *Smoker:*he transforms his arm into a large snake that tries to eat him* *Vergo:* uses gennpo to jump in the air and avoid the attack* *Smoker:*looks down at Law as his arm turns back to normal* Never send a pirate to do a marine's job. *Vergo:* appears infront of Smoker and punches at him* *Smoker:*he turns into smoke and flies up* PG 3 *Smoker:*turns his upper half back to normal and stares down at Vergo* *Vergo:*looks at him and kicks a slash wave at him* Rankakyu *Smoker:* deflects it with his jutte and dives down at Vergo* *Vergo:*blocks a strong jutte attack with his haki hardened arm* PG 4 *Mocha: But Im not being selfish. This candy is bad. Doctor Chopper-kun said so. *Monet: But he's bad himself. Trust me, Mocha. *Robin: She's one Caesar's followers. She can't be trusted. *Monet:*giggles* That's ironic coming from you "Devil Child" Nico Robin. *Children:* jump at Mocha* CANDY!!!! *Mocha:*cowers in fear* aah!! *Usopp:' Special Attack....' PG 5 *Usopp: Triple Sleep Star!! *Children:*are hit by an elarged version of the first sleep star attack and fall asleep inches away from Mocha* *Mocha: !! *Monet:*glare*....... PG 6 *Brook: Yohohoho!!! Good job Usopp-san!!! *Usopp: Thanks. I had to take down a whole swarm of giant beetles with that once. They slept for 24 hours. Hopefully the kids will be the same. *Mocha:*runs over to the SH's* I got the candy. *Chopper: Good Mocha. *Monet:*lifts her wings* *Zoro/Kinemon: !!! PG 7 *Monet:*flaps her wings at them and sends snow bullets* Snow Shot!! *Zoro/Kinemon:*deflect them all* *Usopp:*notices head-sized holes in the room from the snow shots* THAT'S DEADLY!!! *Monet: As expected..... *SH's/Kinemon: hm? PG 8 *Monet: "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. "Fire Fox" Kinemon. Even "Sogeking". I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. You're much like your captain. *Zoro: What did you do with Luffy?! *Monet: Nothing. He merely fell down into the basement under the lab. PG 9 *Usopp: Basement? *Nami: Sounds like him. *Monet:*flies over to the exit and makes another snow wall and phased through it* * Kinemon: That angel trapped us in here!! *Usopp: SHE'S A HARPY!!! PG 10 *Brook:* touches it* It seems to be snow. *Kinemon:*fires up his sword* Snow you say? *Monet: Now the only ones missing are "Black Leg" Sanji and "Cyborg Franky". *BOOM!!!* *Monet:!!! PG 11 *Monet:*phases back in the room and sees the wall she first made is melted and the children and Zoro's group is gone* *Monet:*glares*.......... PG 12 *Smoker:*is on one knee and bleeding from one side of his face* *Vergo:*appears to kick him in the face* *Smoker:*turns to smoke and appears behind him. *Vergo:*is hit in the back of the head and bleeds* *Smoker:*tries to hit him in the face this time* PG 13 *Vergo:*dodges by leaning back* *Smoker:*jumps back and punches at Vergo with a giant smoke fist* White Fist!! *Vergo:*blocks while being pushed back* PG 14 *Smoker:*grabs his chest in pain* AAHH!!! *Vergo: Its about time you showed up..... *Caesar Clown:* holding Smoker's heart and walking up to Smoker* Shurororo!!! *Vergo: Caesar. *Smoker:*on his knees* damn it!! *Vergo:*appears infront of Smoker* *Smoker:!!! PG 15 *Vergo:*kicks him in the face with haki hardening* *Smoker:*slams against the railing of the bridge* *Caesar:*squeezes his heart* Shurororo!!! *Smoker:*feels the pain surge* AH!! *Vergo: It's over Smoker. PG 16 *Vergo:*while standing next to Caesar* Time to die. *Smoker:*glares* *Law:*barelly stands* R-Room...*Law creates a room around the three* *Caesar:What's all this?! *Law:*grins* Shambles PG 17 *Smoker:*his heart leaves Caesar's hand and goes to his hand. He see's this and puts his heart back in place* *Vergo:*glares* damn it!!! Law!!! *Smoker:*catches both of them and holds them high and in place* Now!!! *Law:*forms around Vergo and Clown*'Shambles' PG 18 *Law:*gets his heart back and places it in* *Smoker:*drops them* *Law:*grins* Looks like Plan B did work after all. END Category:Blog posts